1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
As an image forming device becomes faster and becomes multi-functional by making full used of digital technologies, there is a desire for the post processing device which processes a paper to which image forming is carried out to become multi-functional. In order to meet such needs, there is an image forming system in which a plurality of post processing devices are connected to one image forming device.
In such image forming system, consumption energy increases as the entire system becomes large. Therefore, power saving is one of problems which needs to be solved.
Moreover, the image forming system becomes inevitably large in order to enrich functions of the system. Therefore, restriction of noise which becomes loud due to enlarging of the system is a problem.
In view of the above problems, there is known an image forming system where when a post processing device which is included in the system determines that the image forming processing is consecutively carried out to more than a predetermined sheets of papers without the papers being conveyed to own device, operation of the own device is made to stop (for example, see JP2005-195929).
Further, there is known an image forming system where the image forming device switches a post processing device to a power saving mode according to the use situation of the post processing device and where power supply is cut off except for the parts which are set as targets to maintain energized condition in advance for the post processing device (for example, see JP2007-90527).